The Importance of Knocking
by littleviolentone
Summary: Ron barges in to the head's dorm and overhears something rather disturbing.


**This is my second story, but first oneshot tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I wouldn't be wasting my time here. **

* * *

"Really, Draco. It's not as though I intended to leave a mark!"

That is really not something you exepect to hear when you walk into the common room of your best friends' dorm. But never the less that is what Ron Weasley heard as he walked through the door, and the odditey of that statement is what kept him from announcing his presence in the heads dormitories with his customary shout for Hermione.

When Ron had learned that the new head boy was Draco Malfoy he was, to say the least, incensed. When he found out that the head boy and girl had to share a dormitory and common room, he was ready to murder someone.

Despite Hermione's insistance that Malfoy had changed, Ron remained unconvinced and took it upon himself to make sure the ferret didn't try anything. So, to keep him on his toes, Ron came up with the idea to show up in their common room at random! And so far it seemed to be working, Hermione hadn't complained about Malfoy in a while. Though she did seem to be rather put out when ever she saw _him_ lately, and he couldn't figure out why.

Harry had told him to lay off the surprise visits after his last trip to this dorm, and had looked a little green as he said it. But Ron was as determined as ever.

When he arrived in the common room that day, and heard Hermione's odd statement, he immediatly looked around for her. But upon finding himself in an empty room he decided that they were probably upstairs.

"I don't care if you intended to, damn it! It's there and unlike you I don't have a massive bunch of hair to hide it with." despite his words Malfoys voice sounded almost teasing, as Ron climbed quietly up the stairs.

"Oh, come off it." said Hermione, "It's not like you haven't left your fair share of obvious marks, just use a glamor charm."

"And give up an opprotunity to argue with you? It's like you don't know me at all, Princess." Ron didn't like the nick-name Malfoy had given Hermione, and he didn't like the intamit way he was saying it.

Ron had reached the top of the stairs, and was now peeking through a crack in the, not quite latched, doorframe. What he saw left him thunder-struck.

Malfoy stood in the middle of the room, with his arms wrapped posesively around Hermione's waist. He had to hunch nearly in half to accomodate her hight, but he didn't seem to mind. Hermione had her arms around his neck and was playing with the hair at his nape as they swayed slowly side to side, as if they were dancing.

"I know... you... live to... argue" she said, every few words punctuated with a little kiss from Draco.

Ron was too stunned to form an emotional response for the better part of a minute before his blood began to boil. What was Malfoy doing touching _his_ Hermione like that, and what had he done to her to make her act okay with it?! Hermione's back was to him, giving Ron a very good view of Malfoy's hands squeezing her bum, she gasped and he gave a shit-eating smirk at the sound. Ron was about to break down the door and pound his bloody face in, but before he could Malfoy dipped Hermione low to the ground and attacked her with a long, deep, tonsil-sucking, kiss that involved a lot of moaning from both parties.

When he set her upright again, she had gone almost completely limp in his arms, clinging to his shoulders. Languidly, he ran a hand down her body, before leaning down to nibble on her earlobe.

"No no, Princess." he whispered in a gravelly voice, "I live for those moments when I do something that leaves you absolutely speechless." Hermione did nothing in response to his innuendo, but moan some more and pull him down for another kiss.

"Tell you what, Love." he said when they broke apart again, "Why don't you meet me in your room in two minutes, and I'll make sure you'll be speechless for a week." He arched an eyebrow at her suggestively and gave her a swat on the bum to get her moving.

To Ron's eternal horror, Hermione giggled and began walking, unsteadily toward her bedroom, stopping at the door to turn and face Malfoy. She leaned on the door frame and arched her own eyebrow in return.

"Speechless for a week? My my, some one thinks a lot of themselves don't they?" she taunted, and Ron felt his lunch heave in his stomach, " That's rather ambitious of you, Draco, don't you think? After all, if there's one thing everybody knows about me, it's that I've always got something to say. Do you really think you can?" she teased demurely.

Malfoy gave a dark chuckle and crossed his arms, "Ooh, challenge accepted, Sweetheart. And you're going to be eating those words in a minute, and then over and over again."

Hermione giggled again and slipped through her door without another word. Malfoy took the moment to pull his wand from his jacket and aim it at the door that Ron was hiding behind.

"Petrificus Totalus." Malfoy said in an almost bored tone, before Ron had a chance to duck. When Malfoy pulled the door open he was met with a red faced, stiff-as-a-board Weasley, and he smiled in an almost friendly way.

"I heard you come in," he said conversationally, " you're not quite as sneaky as you thought, eh? Now, I know that normally when you barge in you've got some clever excuse prepared to get Hermione away from big bad me. But you know what?" He asked crouching down by Ron's head, " I decided that I'm sick of it. So here's what's going to happen, I'm going to levitate you into the hall, and once the portrait hole is shut I'll release you. And then I'm going to go upstairs and spend the next few hours fucking the brains out of my girlfriend! Got it?"

Ron couldn't think, the whole way down the stairs and out the door, which Malfoy made sure to bump him on. Malfoy did as he'd said and set him down just outside the dorms and gave one last smirk before he slammed the portrait closed. A second passed and Ron could move again, and he just lay there trying to erase the last few moments from his mind, before he shot to his feet and ran for Griffyndor Tower.

He burst through the common room and searched franticly for Harry. Finding him by the fireplace, Ron rushed to his side and began informing his friend on every horror he'd just witnessed.

"Hermione... and... Malfoy!" he said between gasps of air, "They're... shagging!... I just... saw-"

"Whoa, Mate! I've got enough nightmares from when I walked in on them, I don't need yours as well." Harry said cutting him off.

"You...knew?!" Ron asked, bewilderedly.

"Yeah a couple of weeks ago, that's why I told you to stop with your surprise visits." he explained sympathetically.

"Hermione, and _Malfoy._ Oh god, I can't un-see it!" he moaned putting his face I his hands.

"I know, Mate." Harry said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I know."

* * *

**So... review, favorite, follow, whatever you want. And if you'd like check out my story; Cold Silver In His Eyes**

**littleviolentone **


End file.
